The Captain's Daughter
by xXLaurenTaiXx
Summary: The girl with two names and two looks. Luna in the dark. Sire in the day. She was known to never love, but so was Peter Pan. Could they find love? Or will it all end with her Father's interference?
1. Learning The Legend

_Prologue_

"Jolly, what shall we name her?" Captain James Hook asked his wife Jolly Roger, holding their daughter in his arms. His eyes were tear-stained, for Jolly would pass soon. They had claimed she wouldn't make it past the birth, they were right of course. For Jolly, was on death's bed. Her final moments were naming their daughter.

"Luna, for her dark hair. Though, dear, she will not have dark hair in the sun. She will be blonde, for then she will be named Sire." Jolly replied with the small amount of energy she had left.

"How could you have known?"

"I have watched her this day. When she was born, she was blonde, now she has dark hair."

"I love you, Jolly. I hope to take good care of our daughter."

"James, you will."

With that, her eyes closed. Her breath hitched before stopping, her heart beat slowed. Jolly Roger, was pronounced dead of that morning.

* * *

_The Legend of Hook's Daughter_

She was known for heart-breaks. She was known for not being able to love. She was known for her dangerous skills with a dagger. She was known for her beauty. She was known for her way to disarm a man with a smile. She was known for her beautiful voice. She was most known for being the Captain's daughter. Her name was feared, but she had two. They kept her hidden, for Peter Pan and the Lost Boys knew nothing about her. As, she herself knew nothing of them.

* * *

"Luna!" Her father called.

"Coming Father!" Luna called back.

It was night, Luna's dark hair was flowing down her back, a small velvet hat with a beautiful red feather in it was atop her head. Her shirt, red, was unbuttoned to the third button of her shirt. Tied at the bottom showing off a bit of her stomach. Dark black pants were tight to her legs. Ankle high leather boots were laced up, and a leather brown belt was strapped to her waist. A hilt of her favorite weapon, the dagger, was in place. Her curves showed through her non aging sixteen year old body. Her ruby red lips were in a permanent upturn of her lips, along with her flawless pale skin. Her eyes, a glinting blue, was never faltered. Her steps had a small bounce to it, for she itched to run, flip, and fight. At this hour, she looked like her father. Night was when she looked like her father, in the day she looked like her mother. She never acted different, but the look made it seem so.

"Yes Father?" Luna grinned leaning against the door.

"Its time you and I have a chat." He motioned for her to step inside.

Her father's dark hair, much like her own, had been trimmed. His favorite red shirt and black pants were worn. As this was his only outfit, and his favorite color. For red was the color of blood, and love. His knee high boots also worn, along with a larger version of her hat. His face was most English like, long with the shadow of a mustache. His eyes like her's in the night, was a color of the sky. Though, duller do to the loss of his love and her mother, Jolly. As the ship they lived on was named for her, The Jolly Roger.

"Yes?" She took a seat in her father's favorite chair.

"I must tell you a story, you may be interested in." He took the seat opposite of her.

"Oh, do tell father." Luna smiled and tried to look interested. Usually these "chats" are most boring.

"This is the story of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys." He's eyes glinted with hatred for these names.

"Peter Pan and the Lost Boys? Why, have I never heard of them before?"

"I've wanted to keep you safe, though I know your reputation through the men, they adore you. Not to mention, are feared by your skills. Though, this boy, was the one who disarmed even me!"

"Then I must be feared, no one can disarm you. Not even I."

"That is right, so when I do let you adventure for your birthday-"

"Did I hear that correctly? Your letting me explore Neverland!"

"Let me finish, I want you to stay away from them. For I heard there is a party going on where the men will wear masks, and there will be Faeries. I will let you go, and explore all day, as Sire, then at night when you return to be Luna, come home and get ready for this party."

"Sounds amazing! Thank you Father!" Luna jumped to hug her father.

Many years had she had to stay in Pirates Cove, but now she would get to explore! Let alone did she know what was to happen to her.


	2. Meeting Peter Pan

"Happy birthday, Sire!" My father grinned when I was up in my usually clothing, for Sire. My blonde hair was flowing, much like my dark hair. I held it tied up the red feather from my hat. Wove around it with a silk red sash. I had my soft cream dress on, with my boots, I never went anywhere without them. My boots where the only thing that didn't change from my outfit, besides my dagger was glinting behind my feather. My eyes had changed from a glinting blue to a ravishing hazel which was very close to green. My skin, of course, every day, was somehow an olive color. All my curves still in place, as well as my ruby red lips, it was still a mystery why I changed every day and night, no one could figure out why. The reason died along with my mother, for my father doesn't even know.

"Thank you father!" I smiled. Taking him in a hug.

"Now, go explore! Come back later, Sire. Don't forget, as soon as your Luna, come back to get ready for the party. I'm having a dress and mask made and ready for you when you get back." He smiled as he pushed me off to the edged to get off the boat.

"I will, promise!" I walked off.

On land, I waved once to my father before wandering into the woods.

* * *

Neverland's woods were beautiful. I couldn't see why people didn't want me in here, it was gorgeous.

"Sire. Is it?" A voice said. A boy's.

My heart beat a little faster, for the startle, but also because I might be numbered or I could fight. A smile flitted across my lips.

"Yes, and who are you?" I looked around.

"I assumed you would know me, I'm known throughout Neverland!" The boy.

"Unfortunately no, I don't because I can not see to whom I speak." I leaned against a tree.

"Well, I heard about you recently from the pirates chats. I never even knew Hook had a daughter." He laughed. His voiced echoed through the woods.

"How much about me do you really know?" I smiled, knowing he could probably see me from where he was hiding.

"Well, I know that you have a reputation of never being beaten at fighting. You have a beautiful voice, which I'd like to hear. Another reputation for breaking hearts, and one for never being able to love. Lastly, your Hook and Jolly Roger's daughter." He sounded arrogant and proud.

"That's not all. Of course, you'll never hear me sing. All of that is correct, but the most important one is missing." I knew he may catch the bait and show, but if he didn't. I'd leave.

"Which is?" He sounded as though he'd jump out to beg for the answer.

"Oh its nothing, everyone knows it anyway."

"Not everyone..."

"Hey, did you know about the Faerie party going on tonight?"

"Of course!"

"Are you going?"

"Of course! Who isn't?"

"Well I'm going, you want to meet me there?"

"Or, we could talk now, and then." He stepped out of the shadows.

My heart leapt, if that's possible, and my breath hitched. He was very handsome yet boyish. He had shaggy light brown hair, with golden eyes. He wore a tight fitting shirt that showed his defined chest. His pants were a bit baggy, and he had a belt, similar to my own with a hilt and a dagger in place. His skin was a tan color, and his smile was just amazing. I guess I was staring because he smirked.

"Like what you see, Sire." He raised his eye brow and laughed.

I blushed, "No, I can not love. If you remember correctly." Though my heart told me otherwise.

"I remember correctly, as I know that I can not love either." He brushed his rugged hair out of his golden eyes.

"And what is your name, as you know mine." I gave a flirtatious smile.

"Peter, Peter Pan." My eyes widened.

This was the boy who disarmed my father? I was scared now, for I was just sixteen no Neverland years added quite yet, but my body had decided to stop aging I could tell because I did not grow anymore when I should have, and he was as his body showed he was more then eighteen. Unconsciously I took a step back.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Sire. I mean no harm." Peter gave a smile, that could disarm me. Though, most couldn't. He somehow could, it was alarming.

"I'm afraid, not of you, but my feelings. No one could disarm me, but I guess now they can." I gave him a disarming smile. Not losing his gaze.

He blushed a bit, for many people could be disarmed when I smiled like that. Realizing this, I took small steps toward him. I didn't break our gaze until I was right next to him. I looked up at him, biting my lip slightly, then looked at his.

I had used this tactic many times before, I figured it wouldn't be much different. Although, I knew nothing about him. He could do anything, and I wouldn't see it coming because, he wasn't like other guys. Of this I was sure. I blushed again, and looked at his lips then back up at his eyes.

"Assuming your this close, I should warn you about what happens when I get happy thoughts..." He looks down into my eyes, then to my lips.

"So, tell me, I can wait a little longer." That was lie, a huge one. I really couldn't wait.

"When I get happy-" He started, never breaking our gaze.

I leaned up and kissed him, I really couldn't wait much longer. Wrapping my arms around his neck, he licked my bottom lip, waiting for entrance. As granted, he wrapped his arms around my waist and entered my mouth, exploring my mouth with his tongue. I felt as though I was flying, I couldn't feel the ground. No, seriously, I couldn't feel the ground! I broke the kiss, tightening my hold, scared.

"Peter!" I looked at him frantically.

"Sire, calm down." Peter laughed, still holding me.

"Is this what happens?" I started to calm down, just by his laugh.

"Uh-huh." He blushed, looking back at my lips.

I slapped him lightly, "Can you get us down...I'd rather not die on my birthday."

"Yeah, give me a minute." Then we descended slowly down to the ground.

"Thanks, for that." I smiled up at him.

"For which part?" He smirked at me.

"Both." I shrugged.

"Well, will I see you tonight?"

"You will see me, but I'll look different."

"What do you mean?"

"Wait for the sun to set, which is in a few minutes, and you'll see."

"Alright, then lets explore a bit before then."

"Sure."

He grabbed my arm and we walked around Neverland. We ended up next to the Lagoon, which I've been to often.

* * *

After wandering around the beach a while. It started to get dark. I knew my change may freak him out, like his flying did to me.

"Peter, my dad may find us. I was told to be back soon." I was getting concerned.

He looked at me wide eyed. I knew my change was happening.

"Y-you're changing!" He gasped.

"Calm down, Peter." I laughed.

I looked at my arms, seeing them drain from the color they had. My hair went from blonde to black. I knew my eyes had changed back to the glinting blue.

"Sire-" He started.

"No, its Luna now." I grinned at his shocked face.

"Does that mean you forgot what happened today?" His face fell.

"If you mean forgotten today, then yes." I looked at him like I couldn't tell who he was.

"Oh." He sounded very disappointed.

"Peter," I laughed, "You took my day away, of course I forgot it."

"Oh." He grinned.

I leaned up and kissed him. I leaned in close to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled into the kiss.

"Peter, do you find this the slightest bit weird?" I looked down, we were floating again.

"Not at all, I can fly." He kissed me again.

"Peter, I need to get back. See you at the party." I leapt from his arms. I heard him gasp as I twirled through the air landing safely on the ground. I swayed my hips walking back to The Jolly Roger, I felt someone watching me. I looked up to see Peter floating above me.

"See you then." He swooped down and kissed me. Before he flew off he winked.

I think that boy just stole my heart.


	3. Dress And Mask

It was dark when I got back, the lights on the Jolly Roger were well lit, and I could tell most of the men were either at the bar or at the party.

"Father," I called. "Sorry I'm a tad late, I got a little lost in the woods until I found the Lagoon and made my way back here."

"That's fine, Luna." He smiled at my glowing face. For the only thing he is to know is that I had an amazing day off the Jolly Roger.

"Is my dress and mask in my cabin?" I guessed.

"Yes, I do hope you like it." His smile widened.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that." I laugh, my eyes glinted with love toward my father. He laughed as I turned and walked away from him, making my way back to my cabin.

* * *

I opened my cabin door to revel in the beauty of the outfit laid before my eyes. I cautiously approached the dress and mask. It was a red dress. It expanded at the waist, and was tight at the top. There were different reds splayed throughout the dress. Each red was darker or lighter than the other, some swirled in like a leaves, others splashed, and some inter-weaved with another. I didn't glimpse at the mask quite yet, but I wanted to put the dress on first. Before I slipped neatly into it, I undressed into undergarments and untied my hair. I tied the sash around my leg so no one could see it. The dress was showing off my curves at the top, and my back. It hung limply at my waist awaiting to be twirled around. Taking a quick spin, I saw the way it perfectly flew out into a saucer, hanging onto my waist as it flew up. I slipped on my leather books, that worked well in contrast. Black and red were mine and my father's favorite colors. Then, finished gaping at myself in this dress, I glimpsed at the mask. It in another matter took my breath away. It was a beautiful gold, designed to match my dress, which was to cover half of my face allowing it to show my nose, blue glinting eyes, and ruby lips. The eyes of it were cut out to look very feminine, tweaked at the tips as to accent lashes. It, unlike my dress, had each design etched perfectly into it as to not have the colors contrast with the beauty of it. I took in the red feather that hung at the tip of it. I smiled as I slipped it onto my face. As I turned to look in the mirror, I could easily be lost in the crowd. For I could not tell who I was, if I was, to not take off the mask, or the fact that it wasn't as if I could just forget who I was.

I turned to leave my cabin to meet my father, when I heard a knock on the window. I looked over to see a familiar grinning boy. Has he been watching me?

"Peter!" I whispered. Rushing over to open the window, I let him in.

"My, Luna, you look ravishing." He smiled, and flew down next to me.

His gold eyes danced. He wore a green shirt that hugged his chest. Dark dress pants and a belt that held his dagger. He held something behind his back, I was curious, so I leapt in the air, flipping forward in a fluid practiced movement, landing silently behind him.

"What's that you've got there?" I looked at his hands.

"Its my mask." He grinned, whipping around not looking stunned at all.

"Well, lets see it." I crossed my arms, waiting.

"Alright." He slipped on the mask, it looked rather cute. It was silver with green swirled around it. It covered half his face, like mine, exposing his lips, nose, and eyes. The eye holes were surrounded, one by green, one by sliver. Each was under the other color. His eyes burned golden with an emotion I couldn't detect, but that wasn't were I was staring. I couldn't help stare at his lips, remembering today, I blushed. Instantly grateful he couldn't see because of my mask. He looked ravishingly as well, so Peter like.

"Peter, you should get going. I'll meet you there." I smiled.

"Alright, I'll be going." He flew up out of the window. I shut it and ran out of my cabin door.

* * *

"Father!" I exclaimed, "Its beautiful! Sorry I took so long, I was in awe."

"I'm glad you like it. I have some men to escort you to the party." He smiled, pointing toward three boys around my age.

The first one had shaggy blonde hair, silver gleaming eyes, and was very tall. His mask was silver with blue. Just like Peter's but blue where as Peter's was green. He had a blue shirt on, it hugged his chest, and black dress pants. His shoes were just leather lace ups. The second one had straight black hair. His eyes were duller, and a nice shade of green. His mask was covering his entire face, it was a deep shade of red. Each streak reminded my of blood being splattered. His shirt was red splashed with black. Black dress pants, that were splashed with red. He was tall, but just inches above my head. His boots were black splattered with red, I couldn't tell if it was blood or not. The last one, was like a combination of all three of the boys. He had Peter's shaggy brown hair. The first's silver eyes, and his mask was red, green, gold, silver, and splashes of purple, it covered only half of his face. His shirt was that of his mask, bright with color. His dress pants were plain black. His boots were colored brightly at the tip and sole, but plain black over all. I realized, there was not going to be a girl, and was instantly saddened. I never made friends easily, because most didn't know about my change. So, when they met Luna, they didn't meet Sire, and vesa versa.

"So, who's who?" I laughed.

"This one is Penn" He pointed to the blonde haired one. "This one is Jace, or Mace whichever." He pointed to the boy with red. "This one is Rainbow." He pointed to the last boy.

I laughed. "Rainbow?"

Rainbow nodded, laughing as well, "My real name is Nicholas."

"Alright, I'll call you Rainolas. How does that sound?" I continued to laugh.

"Rainbow is fine." He replied.

I turned to the other two. "Should there be anything you would like to change about your names?"

" 'Enn will do. Or 'N, if you decide not to call me Penn." Penn gave a charming smile.

"Jace will do." Jace nodded curtly.

"Alright, I have, please correct me. Penn, Jace, and Rainbow." I pointed to each as I said their names. They all nodded as I said and pointed at them correctly.

"So, lets get going. Were probably late anyway." I headed off to the edge.

"Luna, take a boat. We drifted a bit from this morning." My father looked at me, smiling, before heading to his cabin.

"Fine by me, boys." I nodded, getting up on the edge of the ship.

"L-luna..." Rainbow started.

"The ladder's over here." Jace finished.

"Yeah, but the boat is over here." I laughed.

"So, are you just going to-" He started.

I leapt backward, twirling through the air, landing swiftly on the boat. I sat for a while waiting for them to get down.

* * *

"Luna, next time take the ladder." Penn huffed.

"But it takes too long." I moaned.

"Well can you at least help us row?" Rainbow laughed.

"Me, help? Your kidding. I'm not strong enough." I whimpered in a mocking tone.

"Were almost there anyway Rainbow." Jace sighed, exasperated.

"Yeah, so shut up and row Jace!" Penn growled.

I sat back and waited for us to hit shore.

* * *

When we hit shore, I jumped out and walked to the path.

"Is this the right way?" I looked at the path back to the three boys fumbling with the boat.

"Yeah, Luna." Jace huffed, picking up all their stuff, dumping it in the boat, and heading over to me.

"Lets go then!" I took off in a quick pace, I was excited to see Peter again.

"Luna! Wait up!" I heard Penn, and Rainbow huff behind me and Jace.

"Should we?" I looked at Jace, who has kept a pretty good pace with me.

"Probably." He stopped, and I stopped after.

"Hurry up you two!" I called, laughing.

"Stop running then!" Penn screamed when he reached us.

"Were not, you are." Jace laughed.

"Then slow down!" Rainbow narrowed his eyes at Jace.

"How about you guys bicker here and I got to the party?" I smile at them bickering, taking off to the party.

"Luna! Luna! Where did you go?" I heard the three of them call.

I laughed, and kept my pace. I could see the lights of the Faerie ahead, it was beautiful even from here.

* * *

I entered the magical place, it was beautiful from here as well. I took in the lights that changed colors, and the people in elegant dress clothes and masks. Though, I was just looking for Peter. I couldn't find him.

"Luna! Why did you run?" I whipped around to see Jace.

"Sorry, you guys were just so slow." I moaned.

"Not my fault, but were all here now. I'll go and leave you to yourself. See you in a few hours." He winked and slipped into the crowd.

It was a while, and I was getting tired from dancing. It was pretty late, I was afraid I would see light soon and become Sire, so I slipped outside.

"Luna, I have been looking all over for you. That party is huge." I heard a familiar voice.

I looked around, but couldn't find the speaker. "Where are you?"

"Right here." Peter stepped out of the shadows, looking a bit more wind blown then before.

"I've been looking for you the whole time, and I couldn't even find you because you were out here!" I laughed.

"Well, I've found you." He stepped closer to me until he was right next to me.

"Careful Peter, I have three boys watching me." I whispered.

"Who? I might know them."

"Penn, Jace, and Rainbow."

"Yeah, I know them, especially Rainbow, and Penn."

"How do you know them?"

"Well, its not like I'm not friends with them. I don't hate pirates."

"Why does my father hate you then?"

"Oh, I once worked on his ship. I met Jolly and him when they were newly wed. They were so kind, I accepted their offer. My brother, well he's my twin, as you've met him, is Penn. Rainbow is or was my best friend, and Jace was always top. He was like the leader for us. That was until i bested him, and your father. I was cocky, but I couldn't help it. It was an honor, but I got carried away and you know. Ran away to make my own group and be the leader. I can fly because I met a faerie who adores me and I have pixie dust to use, but I ate it by accident once and now, I can fly whenever."

"W-what if you were to c-c-come back to the J-jolly R-r-r-roger?"

"I might be killed."

I hugged him, I wanted him with me. I could feel this whole _need _and _want_. I was confused, I've never felt this way before.

"P-peter?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm s-scared. M-my f-feelings are all out of it."

"That, I believe, is the feeling of love."

"How do you know?"

"I've felt it before, it was a girl named Wendy. Why, I loved her, I was crazy for her. When she left Neverland, I was crushed. I had my boys to help me, I rarely think about her anymore."

"That's a lie, Peter."

"Yeah, but if I say it more maybe I'll believe it."

I pulled out of the embrace to look into his intense golden eyes. I smiled, I guess he did take my heart away.

"Peter, does love hurt?"

"Love is the best thing about living, but its hard if they leave you."

"Peter," I lean up to his ear.

"Hm?" He held onto my waist, supporting me.

"I t-t-think I-I'm in l-l-love with y-you." Then quickly pulled away and ran.

"Luna!" I heard him call, but I was scared of this emotion, what if I lost him.

I felt arms surround my waist, I froze. I was then turned around to look into Peter's golden eyes. They were filled with concern, and...that emotion from before, what is it? I dropped my gaze, I didn't understand anything.

"Luna, look at me." He pleaded.

"Peter, I'm scared." I leaned into his chest, burring my head into his neck.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Luna." Peter laughed, making me relax.

"But, what if we lost each other? I don't think I could cope." I looked up into his eyes again.

He kissed me then. I gasped, shocked by the suddenness, he took this and slid his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues tangled for a while, oblivious to our masks. I pulled away, with a questioning look in my eyes.

"Luna, I don't think I've been able to cope without Wendy, but, I know from the moment I saw you, you caught the pieces Wendy broke, and held my heart whole."

Tears pricked my eyes, I was afraid to lose the boy who had lost one girl, his one love, and I hoped that nothing would break this. I hugged him tightly.

"Well, hello, Luna, and who might this be?" I heard Penn say.

I pulled away quickly, thankful for my mask to cover my blushing.

"Someone you already know." I whispered. Then stood awkwardly between the twins.

I saw Rainbow and Jace come into view. Jace had his mask off and atop his head, his green eyes had a glint to them. His cheek was red with a small hickey below his jaw. Rainbow looks at both Peter and I, and his eyes go straight to confusion.

I laugh quietly. "Jace, where'd you get that hickey?"

He blushed brighter. "Damn it, thought no one could see it."

"Hey, Rainbow," Peter laughed, "I see you haven't lost your colorfulness."

"Who are you?" Rainbow looks at Peter confused.

"Never mind." Peter deflates, and I take his hand in mine.

"Wait, P-p-peter?" Penn looks at him, amused.

"Yeah, hey Penn." Peter gives a small grin.

"Peter?" Rainbow eyes widen, before racing forward to Peter, enveloping him in a hug.

"Good to see you too Rainbow" Peter smirks removing himself from the hug.

"I see you've got the Captain's daughter." Penn nods at me then to Peter.

"That I assume I do." Peter grins at me.

"What about Wendy?" Rainbow looks at us.

"Forgotten." Peter states, deadpan.

"That's a lie." I whisper, barely audible.

"Well, I'm trying." Peter smiled sheepishly.

"Well, Jace, who did give you that hickey?" I wanted to get out of this conversation.

"A faerie." He replied.

The conversation drones on, and I start to get tired.

* * *

I see the sun start to rise, finding renewed strength to stay awake with the rest of the boys. I pull up my dress to grab my red sash, tying up my hair. I see them all stop to stare at me change. The olive skin color of Sire fills my pale skin. My hair in my hands snakes up blonde, and my eyes hold a dazzling hazel so close to green, for that I can see off the eyes of others.

"Morning Sire." Peter smiles.

The others open their eyes in surprise.

"Y-you c-change?" Rainbow squeaks.

"Yeah." I smile.

"Luna, how?" Jace looks me up and down.

"It's not Luna, it's Sire." I laugh.

"...Sire, how?" Jace repeats with the correct name.

"Not sure, my mother took that one to the grave." I smiled sadly.

"Your mother is...?" Penn looks at me trying to remember the familiar girl.

"Jolly Roger." I state.

"J-j-jolly!" Rainbow squeaks again.

"Yes," I reply tired of them asking, so I roll my eyes and tell them everything I've covered again. "My name is Sire, now, I am Jolly Roger's daughter, Hook's daughter, and Luna in the night."

"Thank you for covering that." Jace sets his jaw stubbornly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Can we get back to the ship before my father finds us?" I start walking ahead.

They could follow me or stay with Peter, either way, I was going to have to balance out between the two.


	4. The Decision

**Disclaimer; To everyone who really does enjoy this story, this may be the last chapter. So, I give full on permission, ****_That is if I give it up! Do not freaking just take it until I do! _****To adopt this story. My best friend, xxxBloodRedxxx already has permission because this isn't one of my favorite writing pieces and figured she'd probably make it less kiddy. Anyway, here's the next and maybe final chapter! **

* * *

When I had finally gotten back to the shore, I realized I had to row back. Groaning, I jumped into the boat.

"Need some help?" I looked up to see Jace.

"That would be nice." I laughed.

"Back to the Jolly Roger, I presume." He took off his mask, laying it on one of the benches.

"Yep, now are we waiting for the others, or going?" I looked back into the forest, thinking about Peter.

"They'll be here, we'll just wait a little longer."

We waited for some time before we saw Penn, Rainbow, and Peter come through the clearing. They all hopped into the boat without a word, and started rowing.

* * *

"Hello, Peter." My father spoke, looking at him in disgust.

"Hello, sir." Peter grinned.

I as I started to walk away, my father grabbed my arm lightly.

"Sire, why is he here?" He looked into my eyes deeply, he asked it gently. I knew he was trying not to burst.

I looked down, "I didn't know."

He looked at me, his face softened. "Did he tell you his name?"

"Just the first part, I honestly didn't know." I looked sadly into my father's eyes. It was tearing me apart lying to him.

"Sire, I don't want to see him again." He stated.

The boys were looking at me expectantly, this was all on me.

"But, dad, he's not a bad guy. He's really nice, he has been so kind to me. Can't he stay?" I begged.

He sighed, "I'm not down on crew, and he enrages me."

"You said, disarmed you. What about another fighter?" I suggested.

Sighing again, "Sire, why do you care?"

"I-I-" I stuttered, "I love him."

"Oh, Sire..." He walked over and hugged me close to him. "I'll consider it."

* * *

I tossed and turned that night. I hoped my dad would really consider it, I wanted, no, _needed _Peter with me. I finally couldn't take it anymore and just got up. Throwing a robe around my body, leaving my cabin. I decided to lean against the railing, the wind was brushing my black hair around like a miniature black hole. I held the robe closer to myself.

"You're up early." A voice spoke, leaving me a little bit warmer.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep. How about you?" I turned to see the the person to whom the voice belonged.

"Couldn't sleep, either." He walked over to me, leaning against the railing as well.

I smiled, turning to look at him. "Dad, have you decided?"

"Yes, I have. I'm going allow him." He stared ahead.

I hugged him tightly, "Thanks dad, I love you." I leaned up and kissed his cheek.


	5. Legend of Sire, Revealed

**Disclaimer; Within the power vested- Screw that. I'm handing this off to my best friend xxxBloodRedxxx ( I'll have a link below. ) Anyway, this is my last point of view on this story! Don't worry if you really enjoy this story, I ensure you she can make this book ten fold better. Lastly, I am coming up with a new idea for this, Peter's Point of View! Yay! ...Which means I'll have to read mine and then wait four months before my best friend finishes the rest of it...*Sighs* Anyway, I'll let you get to finishing my POV on this!**

* * *

I dressed, trying to look impressive. It wasn't so hard, my dress was beautiful. It was a lovely green and beige and complimented my hazel eyes perfectly. I had left my hair down, its golden waves flowed out behind me as I walked. I moved with grace, no bounce. In Sire's form, I had always looked more graceful because I flowed forward instead of running and bouncing. I had been meaning to meet Peter, needing to tell him before my dad. Although, I assumed he probably already knew. _If I were Peter, where would I hide?_ I looked up to see Peter hovering just above my head. I laughed, and he flew down beside me.

"Need something?" Peter smiled.

"Something I needed to tell you." I smiled.

"Which is?" He raised one eyebrow at me.

"It's that-" I didn't finish as Jace, Penn, and Rainbow attacked him.

"Pppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettttttttttttteeeeeeeeeerrr!" Rainbow crashed into him, enveloping him in a bear-Rainbow hug.

"Rrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiinnnnnnnnnnbbbbo ooooooooooooooooooooooooww!" Peter hugged his best friend tightly.

"Rainbow, don't kill him!" Jace called.

"Pete, did she tell you?" Penn looked at me, then at the two best friends hugging on the deck.

"Tell me what?" Peter looked over at me with his beautiful golden eyes.

"My dad said yes." I spoke so quietly that it was barely audible.

"Could you repeat that?" They all looked at me, saying the same thing.

"My dad said yes." I repeated louder.

Peter's eyes opened in surprise. "He did?"

"Yes." I replied with a smile.

"Oh good!" Peter grinned, pulling me into a hug.

"I knew he'd come around." Penn grinned.

"_Group Hug!_" Rainbow screamed, pulling us into a crushing hug. I whimpered, but Peter held onto me. I heard a few screams and a few thuds before I figured out what had happened. I laughed, holding on tighter to Peter.

"Don't drop me." I whispered.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied, capturing my lips in his. It sent bursts of joy in my mind, my lips felt numb already, and a shiver was sent down my spine. I loved this boy, probably more than I should. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck. It was magical, that was until I heard a bunch of "Oooh"s and someone whistled. I turned beat red, and I could see Peter was blushing too. We floated back to the deck. Rainbow, Jace, and Penn were all laughing, well Rainbow was on the floor laughing way too hard. He looked like just had, or was having, a seizure. I smiled down at my colourful friend. Peter held me close to him, I could live forever like this.

* * *

"Father, can we go to shore to hang out?" I had requested.

"Of course, but that doesn't mean I won't be watching." He chuckled.

"Dad!" I hit his arm lightly.

"I won't."

"Promise it."

"I promise I won't."

"Good!" I smiled, kissing his cheek. I left to get ready, it was getting darker. I went to go change into Luna clothes.

* * *

I was laying in Peter's lap, the fire illuminated us. Rainbow was laughing at something someone said, probably finding some dirty meaning to it. Penn and Jace had a quiet conversation on the other side of the fire. I didn't know how something so little could feel so magical. I loved every minute being next to these boys. Each of them had something about them, it made me feel fine that I really didn't have any girl friends.

"Luna, do you ever feel like you could just live like this forever?" Peter shifted so he could look down on me, his face inches above mine.

"Always." I whispered, breathily.

"You guys want to go swimming?" Rainbow jumped up from where he was laughing.

"Yeah!" We chorused back. We all jumped up and started to take off our clothes, well down to our undergarments.

"Stop." Peter grabbed my wrist, preventing me from taking off my shirt.

"What?" I looked up at him.

"They're staring." He mumbled, staring at me.

"So are you." I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckled.

"So, let me finish." I whined.

"Fine." He let go.

I took off my shirt and ran into the water, all of them followed closely behind me.

* * *

When I got into the water, I suddenly felt at home. I never used to swim, but I remember when I was younger how much I had loved to. I had been treading water for a while now. All the boys were splashing each other, it was slightly amusing. I watched them from where I was floating. Something grabbed my leg, I let out a scream, but it was drown out as I was pulled under.

"Stop thrashing, you're going to kick me." An angered voice sneered.

"Well sorry, you just caught me by surprise and freaking _dragged me under water!_" I growled.

The voice laughed, "You're very much like your mother, Luna."

I turned toward the voice, seeing a beautiful mermaid. Her tail was a deep shade of purple, and wore a orange top. Her hair was red, long, and wavy, held to one side with a starfish. Her lips were pink and she had very distinct cheek bones.

"How do you know my name?" I muttered.

"That's the first thing you ask? Not, 'How am I talking under water?'" She laughed, "My name is Monica."

"Oh, and why can I talk under water?" I laughed, then gasped at the realization.

"Same reaction as your mother as well." Monica smiled.

"So, why can I?" I repeated.

"Your mother was a mermaid, as that is why you change. Day for mermaid, night for human."

"That makes, absolutely, no sense, _whatsoever!" _

"Not yet it won't."

"Then when will it?"

"When you finally figure out how to grow a tail."

"Still making no sense."

"In good time, Luna, all in good time."

* * *

**Alright, from here on out, this story is now xxxBloodRedxxx's. The "Peter's POV" will be under a new story as to not conflict with this one. I tip my hat farewell. **

** u/4706728/xxxBloodRedxxx **


End file.
